


After 307

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my predictions for 308!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 307

**Author's Note:**

> This is my predictions for 308. I am SUPER excited with this story plot in the show! It feels natural, smooth, and REAL! Enjoy! <3
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Gideon was relieved to let it out. It felt so good! He would’ve liked to keep his composure in front of Jude but it was too late for that. He loved the feeling of having someone there for you. Someone you could rely on. He was; however, a little mad at Jude for purposefully instigating him on in order to get him to “snap”. They were driving home and the sun had set.

 

“Lionel called me earlier. Sloane got arrested for Olivia’s murder. I guess she also pushed for the sale to begin with.”

 

“Really?” Gideon didn’t really care but made it sound like he did, “What’s up with Jelena and Terrence?”

 

“Lionel told me somehow, Terrence got Derek on their side.”

 

Gideon rose out of the seat. Now he was interested, “How?”

 

“Don’t know yet. Word is, Terrence asked him to be the godfather of their kid.”

 

“Wait, Jelena isn’t one to want kids, and not now. Plus, Terrence wouldn’t be able to convince her otherwise.”

 

Jude yawned, “I’m tired. I’ll make it to your house but I think I’ll have to stay over.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Gideon smiled.

 

*HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF*

 

“Alright, that’s it for today. Hit the showers,” Pete yelled.

 

Practice was over and Gideon couldn’t wait to go home to see Jude. He grabbed his cellphone and gave him a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Jude, practice just ended. Some of the guys are thinking of going to get a bite.”

 

“Cool, I have some meetings with Lionel this afternoon anyway.”

 

 _Ding dong_. Gideon heard the doorbell ring… his doorbell.

 

“You still at my house?”

 

“Yeah. I didn’t have anything important this morning so I slept in. Do you want me to get that?”

 

“Sure but if it’s not someone you recognize, don’t let ‘em in or even talk to them.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Jude smiled. He still hadn’t gotten use to Gideon saying that.

 

“Love you too.”

 

They both hung up their phones. Jude walked over to the door and opened it.

 

“Oh, you must be Jude.” There was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a dress that wasn’t business like, but more casual. She had a lot of makeup on and your long hair was curled and very nice. The makeup looked like it was covering up her face which was very wrinkly. She looked to be about fifty, but her height was small.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Yes, I’m here to see Gideon.”

 

Jude froze. NO ONE knew his real name.

 

“Can I ask your relation to him?”

 

“Oh, so hasn’t told you about me Jude?”

 

“That depends. Who are you?”

  
“I’m his mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, & comment! Also check out my other HTF stories and other fandom stories as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
